Dovahkin Avengers
by Annaliese95
Summary: This is to celebrate the first snow fall in Canada :) Skyrim Au of Avengers Fury was able to stop the nuke from arming and reaching New York, but as Natasha, Clint and Steve are joined by Stark, Bruce, Thor and Loki in chains to stop the portal, they are swept up in it to the land of Skyrim, knocked unconscious and found by the Imperials who planned an ambush for the Stormcloaks.
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim/Avengers AU

Fury was able to stop the nuke from arming and reaching New York, but as Natasha, Clint and Steve are joined by Stark, Bruce, Thor and Loki in chains to stop the portal, they are swept up in it to the land of Skyrim, knocked unconscious and found by the Imperials who planned an ambush for the Stormcloaks.

Tony slowly opened his eyes. His suit was off, the frigid morning cold seeped right through his Metallica and long-sleeved shirt. He noticed his hands tied behind his back with a heavy, thick rope. He felt it humming and determined he was probably on something... Looking around the trees were tall and pine. He was on a wagon beside Thor, across from Loki who then had Natasha, Steve and Bruce sitting besides. Craning his head back a little Tony could see Clint beside Thor.

He noticed Loki was already awake, he looked tired, beat up obviously from his encounter with Hulk in the tower... Tony wondered if he knew what was going on and then cursed their luck for Loki's gag still on.

Natasha opened her eyes and squirmed and muttered a curse, she glanced to Tony, frowned and then tried to take in her surroundings. Steve and Clint came to soon after.

"What the hell." Barton moaned.

"Did we go through the portal?" Natasha frowned, she looked to Loki who was staring angrily at the cart driver as if he were trying to burn a hole through his head.

Steve sighed, "I think we did..." He tried getting out of the restraints and was surprised to find that he couldn't.

Tony groaned, "Super-soldier, super-spies and rage monster can't get out of said rope...perfect." He kicked Thor's shin and Loki's head snapped back to stop him.

"Cut it out reindeer games." Tony scowled.

Loki seemed actually nervous when the guards following the cart on horseback grunted and warned them to keep silent.

Thor woke up at their voices and scowled when he couldn't free himself. "Loki?" Thor asked, "What realm are we in?"

Loki rolled his eyes and tried to say something but his muzzle kept it muffled.

"Are we even in the nine realms?" Thor asked.

Loki shook his head.

"You've been here before?"

A nod.

"Are these men our allies?"

Loki shook his head.

"Why can't we get free of these bonds?"

Loki rolled his eyes.

"Yes or no questions pointbreak." Tony reminded.

"Can we actually get out of these bonds?" Thor rephrased.

Loki frowned and shook his head, he nudged his head towards archers set above a nearing post.

Clint grunted, "Hallelujah."

They crossed under the wall of wood and entered what looked like a fort...or a village. They turned a corner and everyone's stomachs lurched. An executor and several other, blue outfitted prisoners were waiting.

"Are we to be executed?" Thor whispered hoarsely.

Loki shrugged and shook his head and even through the muzzle they could see his grin play up.

"You have a plan?"

Loki gave a single nod as the cart stopped.

"Move Stormcloaks, face you demise with some dignity!" A guard ordered harshly.

"Stormwhat?" Tony frowned.

"Sir, their names aren't on the list..." The imperial explained, he held out the list.

Tony opened his mouth to introduce them but Loki kicked the back of his leg and Tony bit his tongue.

"They go to the block, forget the damn list..." The woman paused as she saw Loki and smirked.

"If it isn't the deity." She mocked.

Loki glared back at her, his eyes held a tint of amusement allowing the woman to believe that she could intimidate him. He was still with his mouthpiece so he had no way of replying to her snort and gesture to send them with the others.

She took Loki's elbow and shoved him forward to the block first.

"As you are not a Stormcloak, nevertheless you are not welcomed here..." She unclasped the mouthpiece and practically ripped it off of Loki's face leaving a large gash down his cheek.

"Any last words?" She asked.

Loki spat a mouthful of blood in her face and it earned him a pair of rough hands shoving him onto the block and holding his head down.

The woman wiped her face and grunted in anger, "Skip the rites, he dies now."

Thor tensed but Loki simply turned his head and winked. As the axe was about to fall a small whisper escaped Loki's lips and following came a large figure that perched on the tower above. Letting out a screeching bellow the soldiers panicked, the beast let a breath of fire engulf a crowd of them and Loki rolled over the block and ran for the closest tower.

Thor nudged a disoriented Clint, Steve and Tony and called for Natasha and Bruce to follow. They were gasping for air once they reached the tower, other blue cloaked soldiers that were once prisoners were taking temporary refuge.

"Never thought we'd see you here." One commented to Loki who just grinned.

"It wasn't on purpose." He replied.

"Where the fuck are we, I swear to god that looked like a fairytale out there!" Tony panicked.

"Dragons don't exist." Natasha reassured flatly.

"Then I guess we didn't just escape." Loki retorted.

"There is no we." Clint barked.

Thor stepped between Loki and Clint, "We need to work together so I am sorry Barton but there is only we. How do we get out of these bonds?"

"Raolf, do you have a tempered blade?" Loki asked to a blond man.

He looked almost like Thor only he had green eyes and was slightly thinner. His accent was definitely another difference. "Aye." He pulled out a black dagger and sliced Loki's bonds before anyone else.

"So this is the thunderer?" He asked with an amused smile.

Thor arched an eyebrow, "What amuses you?"

"Loki told me I resembled you...I didn't believe him." Ralof shrugged, "Suppose I thought he was just trying to convince me he knew others..."

"Other what?" Natasha frowned.

"Gods." Ralof answered, "Forgive me maiden but you and your friends are not from this region...are you?"

"Maiden?" Natasha scoffed.

"Bad move." Clint chuckled.

"Would you prefer shield-sister?" Ralof asked confused as he finished cutting the last of them free.

"Focus." Loki reminded.

"Right." Ralof shook his head, "Follow closely, if we survive I will do my best to see you to your proper home."

He started up the steps of the tower with everyone listening well to his warning. They threw themselves to the wall as the top of the tower broke through and the dragon's head lurched forward to devour the man standing guard. It promptly flew away after breathing a spray of flames.

"Jump!" Ralof ordered.

They all landed and rolled on the second floor of a nearby house and Ralof ducked down to drop to the main floor. He checked behind him and counted quickly and smiled, "Good to know you all can hold your own." He kept pressing on through the confused streets in burning wreck. They slipped against the wall and ran around hoards of soldiers firing arrows hopelessly at the beast in flight above.

Raolf spotted the tower and yelled his discovery to those following. He crashed through the doors and tackled the Imperial inside.

Thor boarded the door behind them and grabbed Loki b the throat. "Now tell me where we are and how we get back!"

Loki rolled his eyes, "We appear to be in Skyrim, a province in Tamriel."

"And it is outside the nine realms?" Thor asked.

"Yes."

"How many times have you been to this place? I've never heard of this province or Tamriel." Thor frowned.

"We're located at the base of the Void." Raolf replied, he was uneasy that Thor was handling Loki so aggressively.

"Only way we see other's is through Void or some direct wormhole stuff. We can't stay here, Helgen will fall to that dragon and I would rather take the tunnels before they collapse." Raolf mentioned.

Thor glanced back to the man, "How did you meet my brother."

"I'm not your-" Loki began but Thor clamped his large hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Shrine to Talos, I saw him in Windhelm, he was pretty battered but he knew enough magicka to save me and my men from the ice wraith we were fighting... He helped me get into the Stormcloaks, he even found Jarl Ulfric get into Solitude to challenge High King Torygg, allowed us to really start the revolution." Raolf explained.

"Someone's coming." Natasha warned.

Everyone fattened again the wall to the gate, "Get this gate open!" A fierce woman scolded.

Natasha whirled around as soon as it did, she sent a strong kick to the other's knee which caused him to fall down with a sickening crack of bone.

Steve in turn rolled behind her and tied the woman's hands behind her back using the rope pieces he was bound with.

"You can't escape this place." The woman coughed.

Tony snorted, "Watch us." He pulled the key from her pocket and unlatched the door on the other side of the tower.

They ran swiftly down the stone staircase and the air grew more humid with each step.

"This should be the weapons vault..." Raolf whispered.

"You think they have my shield?" Steve asked.

Natasha nodded, "We need to grab anything we find at this point."

Thor seemed to realize that his hammer was absent, he made a fist and expected it to come. A few rumbling sounds from the outerwall and it crashed through and flew into Thor's grip.

Raolf checked the coast and waved them over, "We have little time, please hurry." He supervised the exit as everyone spread out.

Thor held onto Loki's shoulder keeping him from going anywhere, much to Loki's irritation.

Tony sighed as he closed the bin, "I guess I might be able to fix this..." He pulled out scraps of his suit, mostly the boots and repulsor gloves. He found the main breastplate but decided everything else was useless.

Banner tossed Tony a burlap bag to which Tony thanked him and began tucking away the precious remains of his suit.

Clint smirked as he pulled out a wooden bow and a quiver of steel arrows.

"That's an imperial style, do you have a good eye and aim?" Raolf asked.

Clint armed himself with the arrows and bow and shrugged, "The best."

Natasha found some steel daggers, she gave one to Stark, another to Clint, Bruce, Steve and when Thor shook his head she sheathed the last one for herself. There was no way she was trusting Loki with a weapon.

It wasn't long after that Steve uncovered his shield at the bottom of a broken chest. He sighed deeply with relief.

Loki pushed off Thor's arm and with one quick sweep came back with tomahawk-like weapons, they were golden colored at least and they heard Ralof note something along the lines of Dwarven metal.

Raolf armed himself with a sword and shield just as everyone was ready to leave, a crumbling thud and everyone was racing to the doors, into the caverns where they heard the Imperials attempting to free themselves.

"We should take them but surprise." Steve suggested quietly.

Raolf glanced back to Loki, "A few canisters of light oil...some aren't aware...they're tracked right through."

Loki smirked, and it earned him a scowl from Clint, "Keep your creepiness to yourself."

Loki rolled his eyes and rolled out of hiding, with a flick of his wrist a flame flew out and hit the lantern-like thing handing above.

Tony caught the tint of the ground and knew before it even hit the ground that those walking around in the immediate area were gonna burn.

It crashed into the shallow pool and took down at least four men all together. Others from below were on alert, Clint whipped around and shot two down, covering everyone as they ran to the next tunnel.

Water droplets echoed through the tunnel, a steady stream washed under their feet and the sticky ground made small noises as they moved on.

Tony froze up at the sight of the large brown spider-looking creature. "No fucking way."

"There is no other way around the Frostspiders." Ralof hushed.

Natasha rolled her eyes as Clint shared Tony's disgust. "I'll stay far range..."

"These things...too many eyes." Thor shuddered.

Bruce shrugged, "I really don't have a problem with spiders...I don't like killing them either though. Since these guys are at least up to my waist in height...I'll make an exception."

Ralof groaned, "There are worse creatures than this scattered across Skyrim, if you cannot defeat these then you will not survive the night."

Loki grinned, "This is not a matter of choice, were you not a team?" He turned to Tony with that shit eating grin. He handed the man one of his two golden weapons.

Tony scowled, "Fuck you." He flexed his fingers on the tomahawk Loki gave him.

Ralof peered from the rock they hid behind. "There looks to be four of em...not to big but we don't want anyone to get bit...they shoot poison."

"Poison?" Clint groaned.

"The other guy won't react well to that," Bruce admitted.

"I think you can call him Hulk now." Tony shrugged.

"Hulk?" Bruce casted him an odd look.

"The poison isn't lethal but it would disorient...maybe you'd be hallucinating for a few minutes and numb all over." Ralof reassured.

"We need to be sharp once we get out of here...Bruce you should stick with Thor or Loki, they'll keep you from getting poisoned...the last thing we need is the Hulk trapped in these caves." Steve suggested.

Thor nodded, "I will protect you, and Romanov, I shall be ready to aid you."

"That leaves me and Tony with Loki, Ralof I am to assume you've encountered these things before and that you can handle yourself?" Steve asked.

The man nodded.

"Even so, I'll watch your back." Clint offered.

Ralof nodded, "On a count?"

Loki shrugged, "What's to count?" He launched himself over the rock and rolled, he came up kneeling and with a swipe cut off two legs of the first spider.

* * *

Alright I stopped myself here because as with any new story I post I wanted to know if there was actually a fanbase waiting for this kind of AU or crossover so review plz and let me know if I should add a ship, separate the characters to make it more interesting (it's hard to write a large group conversing) and anything else you have problems with :)


	2. Submit Characters

So this isn't a chapter, but hey this is important and amazing, speedster101 came up with a beautiful idea. So you guys if you have Skyrim characters you want to see in the story submit them to me.

For me to properly get a sense of who these characters are though I need the following:

-name

-appearances

-skills

-sense of morality

-location

-relatives

and basically anything that will help me to understand them and work them into the plot because I want them to be accurate and not just my adaptation even though I know it has to be an adaptation to some degree because they aren't my characters but yeh it is a good idea i think. And realize that if you submit them to me you can also highlight something or an idea of how they would interact with the avengers, and any goals or quests the avengers may help them with. Heck I doubt any of you would like it but if you submit your character you can ask them to be killed off in an epic way or like just a really good impression on the avengers and do something to help develop certain aspects of the avengers characters. :) so yeah I'm working on the next chapter, fighting scenes require more detail in my opinion...but I will try to work in the characters without pulling too much focus from the bigger plots and stuff.

Totally loved Thor 2 on a side note :p and catching fire was also epic but that's another fandom so let's end this lol.


	3. Chapter 2

you guys are a tiny little fan base but wth I like this (character integration is going to start in this chappy)

Disclaimer: I don't own it Avengers or the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim or the oc within this chapter

* * *

Clint climbed up on a rock and saw Loki's attack. The spider reared it's fans and remaining legs and prepared to shoot the poison but Loki brought the tomahawk down swiftly on it's head and the spider fell twitching.

The rest happened so quickly. The second spider raced to Loki but Ralof smashed it with his shield and sliced it's legs off. Tony stood defensively behind Loki and Natasha threw her dagger into the second spider's head to silence it's high pitched squeal.

Thor was about to attack the third spider when a huge shadow slowly reclined lower to the ground. Loki stood in front of a massive spider at least twice their size.

Tony clenched his weapon tightly. "This is fucking nasty."

Ralof swore, "New plan, Bruce you should fight the smaller ones with Tony and me, Clint focus on the big one! Loki, Thor, Steve and Natasha you have the larger one to handle."

"Shit." Tony grumbled. He ran over to the smaller spiders with Bruce and Ralof.

Loki rolled behind Steve as the spider shot poison where he previously was.

Thor smashed his hammer into the spider's first hairy leg on the right and it immediately rotated to face the god.

"Get under it, I'll hold of the fangs." Steve yelled to Natasha.

Clint aimed his arrows at the larger spider but with ever hit the arrows didn't sink in deep enough. He cursed and turned his attention to the smaller spiders.

Tony had kicked the third in it's eight eyes and was stabbing it's stomach as Ralof cut the fourth in two. The second was wobbling over to Bruce who was holding his dagger uneasily. Clint let his arrow fly straight into the small spider's eye and it fell dead.

Bruce glanced over to Clint and gave him a grateful smile.

Thor dove behind the beast and it turned to greet him face-to-face yet again.

Steve rolled under the large spider with Natasha. The spider knew immediately and tried to back up, Loki stabbed it in the back and it squealed. It shot poison in Thor's direction and he was forced to dive aside again. Now the spider was facing Loki and Thor, Natasha was still stabbing it and trying to find a softer spot. Steve smashed his shield up trying to keep the spider form sitting on them.

The spider shot poison at Thor and Loki used this opportunity to dive towards it, he sliced one of the large, thick fangs with his weapon before rolling underneath with Steve and Natasha. He urged them to get out from under and they obeyed.

Ralof turned to face the large spider and his eyes widened, "Watch it!"

Tony turned seconds too late. The poison splashed on his left knee and Tony immediately felt the simmering pain.

"We need to get to water!" Ralof yelled.

"Try the passage." Clint yelled, "Bring the spider away from it!"

Thor smashed the spider's rear left leg and it did it's best to get to Loki, Natasha and Steve. Bruce and Ralof grabbed Tony and high tailed it to the thin passageway following the glowing mushrooms as a source of light.

Clint fired three more arrows into the spider's eyes, it shot another spout of poison and this time Steve was able to use his shield to protect himself.

Natasha was backed against the cave wall, she desperately dove under the spider and tried to go in-between a pair of legs to avoid it's front but it turned just in time to sink it's large fang into her left shoulder.

Clint fired five more arrows faster than he had ever shot before. They all hit just to the side of the legs and sure enough green liquid began pouring out. The spider make a gurgling noise and Steve smashed it's leg with his shield while Loki climbed on top of it to stab it on the head.

* * *

Ralof dragged Tony into the small river that flowed through the cave downwards to a bigger alcove.

Bruce helped wash the water over the area that was hit and Tony stared at the end of the cave. "Fuck."

Ralof turned his head to see what Tony was looking at and a bear slowly stood and growled loudly at the three intruders.

"GUYS!" Bruce yelled.

* * *

"GUYS!" Bruce yelled from beyond the thin passage.

Clint had jumped down from his rock to help Steve and Loki lift the spider off of Natasha.

"Don't touch the venom." Loki snapped.

Natasha sagged against Clint as Steve led them down the passage, "Natasha's been bit!" He warned.

* * *

The bear charged and Ralof blocked the blunt of the attack with his wooden shield. It was destroyed after the bear took a powerful swipe at his arm.

Tony yelped as he covered his face from the splinters flying around. Bruce grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from the fight.

Steve raced out of the dark path and smashed the bear head on with his shield making it retaliate furiously.

Thor came second and with a smash of his hammer the bear's head cracked open and it rolled down the small stream.

"Holy fuck!" Tony flailed.

"Lady Natasha has been bitten by the frost spider." Thor explained.

Clint and Loki squeezed through with Natasha between them.

"Can't you just magically heal?" Tony sent a look to Loki.

Loki scowled, "I don't have any ingredients to make a healing potion."

"We have two days before it really starts to take effect, until then she'll need help moving..." Ralof interjected.

"What about Tony? His leg?" Bruce asked, he breathed in through his nose trying his best to lower his heart rate.

"We need a better look at the wound." Loki shrugged.

Suddenly a large rumbling above them shook a few stalagmites, a loud roar, muffled by the ground sent chills down their spines.

"I don't wanna get buried alive." Clint noted.

Thor nodded, "It would be best to get out of these caves as soon as possible."

"They run all the way to the road outside of Helgen, it shouldn't be much further." Ralof commented.

Clint shifted his hold on Natasha and followed as the group carried on.

There were more narrow and twisted areas but eventually a stream of light hit their faces and they sighed with relief as the chilling wind gave them comfort.

Another roar echoed overhead and Steve grabbed Clint and Natasha to bring them to cover. Ralof and Thor took Tony and Bruce to the other side of the entrance to the caves to take cover and Loki simply rolled with them.

They saw it. It was huge and black, large beating winds flapped as it slowly flew off onto the foggy horizons of mountains.

"It didn't see us...we'd better keep moving before the Legion's troops catch up with us." Ralof warned.

They didn't protest, the slippery road looked more promising than anything else they had done this day.

Ralof glanced around the tired group after a few minutes of silence. "You guys should join the Stormcloaks up at Windhelm they could use-"

"This is not the time." Loki cut in.

Ralof sighed, "We're losing hold. Every day the Empire gets stronger and with the Thalmor worming their way into Skyrim well...You saw it yourself. Jarl Ulfric was captured of all people."

"You never did explain how you arrived here before this." Thor muttered to his brother.

Loki elected to ignore the blue-eyed god. "The sooner we return them to their realm, the sooner I can move on."

"Move on?" Clint grunted.

"You still have to answer for Germany and America." Steve frowned.

"And Jotunhiem, as well as Asguard." Thor added.

"And this." Tony gestured to his leg and Natasha. "We're only here because you did something to the Tesseract."

"Me?" Loki scowled.

"Although Loki has done many things, I don't think he is the reason we were transported to this realm." Thor defended.

Loki huffed defensively. "It was probably your filtering device, wrong calculations would have made the Tesseract malfunction. It is plenty difficult to mange it compared to the Bifrost. The trajectory alone probably brought us here."

"Excuse me for being a human scientist." Bruce muttered.

"I resent that, Bruce and I did everything we could but we barely understand the Tesseract or anything outside of this whatever the fuck realm you call it." The billionaire growled.

"You knew the Tesseract was very powerful and therefore you shouldn't have tried to tamper with it in the first place." Loki replied snidely.

"This arguing isn't going to change things." Steve sighed.

"It's helping me not poke out that creep's eyes." Clint gritted his teeth.

"What are you, a child? I only manipulated your mind, I did not invade it!" Loki shot back.

"What the hell is the difference?" Clint yelled, Natasha turned her head away and Thor took her weight to help her avoid Clint's booming voice.

"Had I invaded I would have searched through all of your memories and thoughts you've ever had since birth. Since I did not I only held enough power to subdue your conscious and form my own within you." Loki explained angrily.

Clint glared even harder at the green eyed god. "You still used me!"

"Significantly less damaging than the latter." Loki scowled.

"I'm afraid Loki is correct, had he invaded your mind you might have never had control over yourself again." Thor explained.

"Whose side are you on pointbreak?" Tony snorted.

Thor frowned, "I do not need to be on a side, I see what is true and nothing more."

"Truly nothing more." Loki grinned.

Thor sighed heavily. "Does my attempt mean nothing to you?"

"Does it?" Loki rolled his eyes.

Thor shook his head, "I am finished with you."

"It is your good fortune that I am assisting you and your merry band of idiots." Loki warned as he raised a finger.

Ralof squinted and smiled, "Guardian Stones..." He whispered.

Bruce arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Tony blinked hard, "Hey uh is it normal for the venom to make you dizzy..."

"You'll be fine, in fact you faire better than your red haired friend." Ralof noted reassuringly.

"This band of idiots wiped the road with your freaking pale, thin mug." Clint reminded bitterly.

"I was not in my own mind." Loki countered shortly.

"What do you're whining that your mind was used too?" Clint scoffed.

Loki narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't expect your mortal mind to comprehend it."

"But if you were invaded then you wouldn't be you, you said so yourself." Clint challenged.

"My resolve is far stronger than yours. It was also not his goal to destroy me mentally...he wanted answers." Loki cut himself short realizing that Clint was effectively working him up and getting explanations he had no right to. Loki's lips pursed into a thin line and he ignored whatever else Clint began to complain about.

"So what do they do?" Bruce asked. He slowed his pace as Tony wobbled slightly.

Ralof looked at the three oval like stones. They were a brown stone...metal carved around a hole burrowed right through the top. Other than that they were plain as day with nothing else engraved or extremely noticeable.

"They give divine power." Ralof answered.

Tony scoffed, "No shit, so what do you do? Rub on them and you get divineness?"

"Divinity." Loki corrected.

"I don't need an alien lecturing me on English." Tony snapped.

"All speak." Loki muttered at the same time Ralof commented, "Common."

"What?" Bruce frowned.

"We call this language Common, I'm surprised you people know it." Ralof remarked.

"Is it not Allspeak?" Thor frowned glancing to his brother for an answer.

Loki sighed, "Regardless..."

"Can these stones cure the venom?" Steve asked hopefully.

"Not quite...but they give traits attributed to their marks." Ralof explained.

"What marks?" Clint frowned.

"Can you not see them?" Ralof frowned.

"They are too faint for their eyes." Loki sighed, he moved closer to the first of the three and touched it. Placing his left wrist through the hole it lit up and the markings of a staff. The pale light seemed to leak through the small carving and funnel upwards shooting a powerful light up in the sky.

"Woah." Tony gaped.

Everyone stared at the beam of light for a few moments before Thor neared the second stone. "So what does the fist mean?"

"This is the sorcerer's stone, that is the warriors and the third is the thief's." The god of chaos responded dryly.

Thor mimicked what Loki did to the first stone and the engraving lit up and the same pale light moved to the top before shooting upwards.

"Strength of the warrior, swiftness and speed of the thief...chose wisely for each blessing only bestows once." Ralof told.

Bruce refused to do it in fear it would stir the beast within but he helped Tony to the Thieves stone along with Natasha and Clint. Steve also refused politely to receive a blessing.

"How does this even work?" Tony breathed as the light shone up.

"Enchantment made millennia ago tied to this specific rock. It funnels power through the sunlight and conserves it until a vessel places their forearm through the portal hole. Within it, it transfers and funnels power to you to expand the enchantment." Loki explained.

Ralof guided them down another turn in the road.

"How did they survive millennia, the ground must shift occasionally, and weathering would take it's toll too right?"

"Magic." He simply stated as he moved closer to Ralof and further from the baffled genius.

"We're nearing Riverwood." Ralof announced. "Lucky. Looks like the Imperials haven't reached here just yet."

"Great." Steve nodded.

"But we still don't have long...I'll see to my sister, Loki you know where she lives. I'll see if she has and draughts for health." Ralof bid them a quick depart as he jogged forwards and wormed around the buildings.

Loki groaned quietly.

"You've been here before?" Natasha inquired.

"Not a charming place...the market is dangerously overpriced and there are plenty of Legion lovers at the blacksmiths so we can't purchase proper weapons...and there is no Ingredient Shoppe." Loki revealed.

"And we sure don't look conspicuous coming in with like this." Tony remarked sarcastically.

Natasha sighed, "We need somewhere to sit..."

"Behind the mill there is a spot you won't be questioned." Loki offered.

Clint and Natasha only obeyed since the town of Riverwood seemed small enough to easily navigate. They slowly made their way left of the main street to where the mill was with Thor following in tow.

"So where are we going?" Tony frowned, Bruce shifted his arm again around his shoulders.

"The Riverwood Trader...if we're lucky Lucan isn't still running it."

There was a fair bit of people in the street and Bruce felt his hold slip on Tony when a hooded figure brushed rudely and abruptly past Tony and Loki.

"Friendly people." Bruce muttered.

Loki frowned and glanced behind him, "Dead people." He turned around and the two men shared a worried glance.

"Loki you can't just kill a person because they brush past you." Tony frowned.

Loki scoffed, "Brush past? You must be daft, this is no mere citizen."

Bruce frowned, "Huh?"

Loki kept his eyes trained on the hooded figure, they slipped around a house on the left and Loki steered Bruce and Tony along with him as he silently followed.

The figure was about to round the corner of another house when Loki used the reserves of his Magic to manifest himself in the way and they staggered back after bumping into him.

Loki grinned as he noticed the sheer surprise in the mannerisms of the stranger. With Bruce and Tony on the other side Loki reached for their leather hood and pulled it off with his left hand. In response the person raised their right hand up and over Loki's arm trapping it and pulling a blade out with the other hand, pressing it to Loki's neck.

She was a dark skinned Dunmer with one purple eye and one blue eye. Her hair was raven like his but the tips were a deep red; her pointed ears just barely stuck beyond the dark strands.

"Clever girl." Loki smirked.

"You've made a mistake." She warned.

"Have I?" Loki mused. "You wear the guild's armour...you're quite a ways from home little girl." Loki narrowed his eyes.

The dark elf grinned and used her weight to push Loki's hand from her hood and at the same time, away from her. "I think you're confused...I'll just forgive your mutterings and be on my way."

Loki's amused look disappeared quickly. "The only thing that has been confused is your estimation of my perception, return it and I won't slit your throat, thief."

The woman spun around behind Tony and pried Bruce away from his grasp, holding the knife now to Tony's neck she grinned wider. "I haven't confused you perception..." She taunted.

Loki arched his brows, "Then why did you pickpocket me if you knew you'd be discovered?"

The woman shrugged lightly, "I wanted to be." She winked.

Loki frowned slightly confused.

"I would really appreciate you not cutting me, woman." Tony managed to choke out.

"I am Kitra." She pulled on Tony's shoulder agitated but calmed after looking up to meet Loki's eyes. "But you can call me Kit."

Loki caught on and smiled amusedly.

Tony frowned, "Alright Kitkat, keep whatever you took from reindeer games, I'm sure it's nothing special."

Loki crossed his arms, "Be careful with the mortal, he's fragile...and there are some who wouldn't appreciate his blood being spilt."

Bruce glanced behind Loki and waved to Ralof who was timidly approaching having seen the commotion.

"Seriously, nobody cares that your 'immortal' and saying it in that context isn't correct, Kitkat ain't a goddess either." Tony rolled his eyes.

Kitra frowned slightly, "Immortality and godliness are two different things."

"...Nightingale." Loki hummed.

Kitra smiled flattered. "I think I would be familiar with kin...so you mustn't serve Lady Nocturnal."

Loki chuckled, "Actually she's a close friend."

Kitra faltered slightly confused. "What?"

Loki concentrated, "Hmmm, let's see. Nightingales...whom are they...ah yes Princess Kitra, daughter of Dralsi Indoril, younger sister to Karliah and granddaughter of Queen Barenziah of the great Morrowind. Nocturnal isn't too pleased with your sister as of late."

Kitra's jaw opened slightly and then her eyes turned steel. Looking over Loki's high shoulder and sighed at the realization that her victim's allies were on their way.

"My sister has nothing to do with this." She warned.

Loki raised his hands, "I only want my possession returned."

Kitra narrowed her eyes but relaxed her shoulders and hold on Tony. "Don't you want your friend back?"

Loki shrugged, "I don't mind if you keep him."

"Thanks asshole." Stark muttered.

Ralof tapped Loki's shoulder, "Is everything alright?"

"I was just informing my friend Kitra here that a certain turn of events will prove a man guilty..." Loki offered.

Kitra stiffened, "Mercer?"

Loki nodded, "Murdering the guilds-master, correct?"

Kitra released Tony and tossed over a small brown bag. "If you're lying I'll know it."

Loki grinned, "You wouldn't but I'm not."

She relaxed visibly after Loki's grin and blew a short kiss before disappearing behind a building.

"Tony are you okay?" Bruce asked quietly.

"What in the Nine Realms happened?" Thor boomed.

Ralof hushed him, "We can discuss it later, for now we should get inside of Gerdur's home, the Imperials could be here any second."

Everyone agreed grimly as they followed the Stormcloak to his sister's home, Loki sparing one glance behind him before entering the home.

* * *

So I hope Kitra was represented well, I personally love the character :) thx, and I almost died in a 40 car pile up on a highway today so excuse my poor action writing. I was a little shaken up. :)

Plz review and know that I am sending the group most likely to Whiterun then Windhelm where I already have an oc ready to represent.


End file.
